War Is Love
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: Hey a new Inuyasha fic! any way this is about Kagome being separated from the gang and starts wondering about her fillings for Inuyasha when a sertain brother saves her instead.
1. A Lost Friend!

**__**

InuYasha

War Is Love 

Chapter 1

A Lost Friend

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 27, 2003

Kagome and the others (Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara) were walking in the forest at night because they had all agreed walking around so close to Sesshomaru's castle during the day was too risky. Kagome didn't like the idea but went along with it because of Inuyasha's sences.

"Inuyasha do you sense your brother anywhere?" Kagome asked.

"No and I'd say he is asleep by now." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I agree with Inuyasha, Kagome no need to worry." Miroke said as his hand made it's way to Sango's backside.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled and slapped Miroku across the face.

"Shhh…" Shippou hissed when he heard some bushes move.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Do you think Sesshomaru heard Sango?" She asked.

"I don't know depends on how much of a sound sleeper he is. Miroku get up here before you make her yell again!" Inuyasha said disappointed that his friend wasn't able to control himself for one more night. Then they'd be back to travailing by day.

"What a pretty thing." A male voice whispered then grabbed Kagome and covered her mouth then left.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face her but she was gone.

"Where'd Kagome go Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know you were making so much noise apologizing to Sango that I couldn't hear." Inuyasha complained.

"Shippou do you know where she went?" Sango asked kneeling down next to the little kits. 

"I have to agree with Inuyasha you two were making so much noise I couldn't tell." Shippou said. 

"Damn it where'd the wench go?" Inuyasha asked himself mainly.

****

Deep Inside The Woods!

"The half breed is so stupid and this one will make a perfect gift for Lord Autosi to give to Lord Tamita." The demon that had grabbed Kagome said as he looked at her unconscious body lying before him.

"He maybe a Hanyou but he can still smell can't he. Let's go!" the other demon said taking off at a run.

"Afraid of a half breed are we?" the first demon said arrogantly.

"Hell no lets just go before our Lord Autosi kills us." The second one said.

"Good point." The first said picking Kagome up and starting to run towards the Eastern Lands. 

****

Back In The Group!

"You're a Inu Youkai sniff her out. That's what dogs do." Sango ordered.

"I'm not a faithful Rat Terrier!" Inuyasha complained as he started to sniff around for Kagome. And for some odd reason couldn't pick up her sent.

"What's wrong Inuyasha Kagome send you to the wrong obedience school." Miroku teased to make Inuyasha mad and get him to move faster.

"Miroku shut up if you want to stay alive!" Inuyasha warned.

Damn that woman must mean a lot to my half breed brother. Sesshomaru thought from a tree limb way above them.

"Sango I have a bad feeling over head…" Shippou said looking up and seeing Sesshomaru for a split second before he vanished.

Looks like I'll have to save the wench. Eastern lands. Take a day to get there. Sesshomaru thought as he headed for his castle to tell Jaken to do what ever Rin told him or die when he got back. Then he was off to the Eastern lands.

"There is nothing up there Shippou." Sango said as she hugged the little kits because he had jumped on her out of fear.

"It…it was Sesshomaru…" The little kit said shaking in fear as he clung to Sango.

"Oh where did Kagome go…if Sesshomaru was here he was undoubtedly in on it." Sango said sadly.

"Yes we must hurry Inuyasha have you uncovered her sent yet?" Miroku said a little worried for Kagome's safety.

Why do they always blame me? Sesshomaru asked himself because he was still in hearing distance of the group.

"I know if Sesshomaru did have something to do with it then let's go to his castle." Inuyasha said.

"You think it wise to face the demon lord on his home turf." Miroku asked a little afraid of the Hanyou's response.

"Who cares I'll just beat him like I've done before." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha the only reason you won last time was because Rin. Sesshomaru didn't want to let her see any more death. Why do you think he lets her follow him around all the time." Sango scolded him.

"To rape her when she's older I don't know and don't care." Inuyasha said and started for Sesshomaru's castle.

If he touches one hair on Rin's head I'll kill him even if Rin is standing there. Along with Kagome when I get her back…what am I thinking I never had her… Sesshomaru thought and speed up to get out of hearing distance of his half moronic brother.

****

The Next Day!

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Inuyasha yelled bursting in the doors to the castle of the Western lands. Rin just stopped what she was doing and turned and looked at Inuyasha very confused.

"Rin where is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked the confused child.

"I don't know where Sesshomaru-sama went. Why do you ask?" Rin said still very confused as she watched Inuyasha search the main floor of the castle.

"What are you doing get out you half breed!" Jaken yelled.

"Toad where is Sesshomaru?!" Miroku asked knocking the toad over then stepping on his head.

"I don't know he said something about the Eastern lands. Why would a worthless human like you care where Lord Sesshomaru went? It's none of your business!" Jaken said.

"Toad did he have our companion with him?" Sango asked.

"No why would he. He don't like humans!" Jaken said then got kicked by Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama likes Rin!" Rin yelled then ran to her room crying.

Oh god Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me… Jaken thought frantically as he got up and ran after Rin.

"Lady Rin besides you he likes no other humans please talk to me Lord Sesshomaru will kill me…" Jaken pleaded as Rin's door slammed in his face.

"Well we've done our job here let's go check out these Eastern Lands." Inuyasha said as he bolted out the door heading for the Eastern Lands.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors **Note:** Hey there I know it's not a Yu Yu Hakusho fic surprising isn't it. ^_^ Anyway here it is War is Love I don't believe there will be any oc's in this one like in most of my fics. This is to see if I can do one with just main charactors of the show. Please review it and tell me what you think. I love InuYasha but not as much as Yu Yu Hakusho though, Hiei and Youko Kurama…sigh… anyway thanks for reading and remember leave a review please ^_^ 

Thanks, 

Yaiko Youkai


	2. The Rescue

**__**

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 2

The Rescue

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 2, 2003

Sesshomaru has made it to the Eastern Lands but has yet to make it to the castle of the Eastern Lands.

I should get there in a few moments. Sesshomaru thought.

"What the hell am I going to do when I get there?" he asked him self as the castle came into view.

I know threaten War. He doesn't have a peace treaty with me so I can use that against him. I don't like him any way. Sesshomaru thought as he stopped in front of the castle.

"Halt who are you!" a guard said to Sesshomaru,

Damn idiot. I guess I should come here more then just once in a blue moon. Sesshomaru thought.

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands show me to Lord Tenku." Sesshomaru said and walked past the guard who had moved out of his way.

"This way Lord Sesshomaru." The guard said nervously and walked ahead of Sesshomaru and headed for the royal room.

****

In The Royal Room!

"Lord Tenku. We have brought you a pretty woman as you requested." The demon that had grabbed Kagome said.

"Good. Put her down there until she wakes up." Lord Tenku said.

"My Lord Tenku Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is here to see you sir." The guard who had met Sesshomaru out side said.

"Well show him in." Lord Tenku said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Tenku will see you." The guard said showing Sesshomaru in.

"Lord Sesshomaru long time no see. What is it you wish to talk about." Lord Tenku said standing up.

"Lord Tenku you're the only one who has not even tried to make a peace treaty with the Western Lands is that a sign?" Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

"Why no Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tenku said.

"Then why not propose one. Do you want a war because I'm more then capable of creating one with you." Sesshomaru said and noticed that Kagome was waking up.

"What do you want to avoid this conflict Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Tenku asked.

"I want a peace agreement signed before I leave and that human wench as my slave." Sesshomaru said and pointed at Kagome.

"Done Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tenku said.

"Sess…" Kagome started but got a glance from Sesshomaru that said don't do that so she shut up.

"Untie her." Sesshomaru said.

"Do it. Then leave." Lord Tenku ordered then the two demons untied Kagome and left quickly.

"Did you forget about the rest of our agreement Lord Tenku!" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"No follow me." Lord Tenku said then quickly left the room.

"Come her girl." Sesshomaru said harshly and Kagome walked over to him.

"Just play along. Keep you eyes to the ground and stay on my right side and watch my hand. If I point to a certain spot stand there." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"But…" Kagome said.

"Just act like a slave." Sesshomaru said then started to follow Lord Tenku. Then noticed she wasn't following him. "Come on." Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand and making her follow him then let go once they were in the hallway.

"Lord Sesshomaru having some trouble with your new slave." Lord Tenku asked cause he was coming back to see way Sesshomaru hadn't followed him.

"Nothing I can't handle. Now where is the peace treaty Lord Tenku?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Right this way Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tenku said and started back down the hallway and Kagome saw Sesshomaru let out a breath he had held when he saw Lord Tenku walking up to them.

"Keep up!" Sesshomaru said and looked back at Kagome to make sure she was looking at the ground, which she was and following him. He turned back to watch Lord Tenku. 

"In here Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tenku said and pointed to a door.

"You first Lord Tenku." Sesshomaru said.

"No wonder no one picks a fight with the Western Lands. I had no intention to so here. Is the Peace treaty per our agreement." Lord Tenku said and signed his name. Then Sesshomaru signed his.

"I'm glad you agree with me about the peace treaty. It's not the best of times to start a war especially since the North and South are of the brink of War hence my concern Lord Tenku." Sesshomaru said. 

"Agreed but which side would you side with?" Lord Tenku asked.

"The North naturally." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh but I would side with the South just because I agree with them. This peace treaty would have nothing to do with that. This treaty is between us and we would be allied with another force. No hard fillings after words right." Lord Tenku said a little worried.

"As you said this has nothing to do with them just us. So with us allying with other throws this out until the end of the war." Sesshomaru said.

"Good." Lord Tenku said.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have a couple of problems to deal with in my Lands." Sesshomaru said.

"Of course. I have my own lands to take care of. So I'll see you later Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tenku said and followed Sesshomaru out of the room.

"I'll have to come back so your guards will know who I am." Sesshomaru said walking out of the gates with Kagome right behind him

"Yes and we'll welcome you once I've taken care of my guards." Lord Tenku said glaring at the guard who had let Sesshomaru in.

"Let's go wench!" Sesshomaru said and started walking into the forest.

****

About An Hour Later!

"You can look up now Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he stopped. "We'll rest here for a while to let you rest." Sesshomaru said then sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Sesshomaru what was that about?" Kagome asked and he looked up at her.

"I just saved your life. That stupid half breed thought I had took you so he went the wrong direction." Sesshomaru said.

"Why did you come and save me then?" Kagome asked.

"I don't like Tenku." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh that's all." Kagome said and sat down.

"I'll take you to my castle and you'll stay there for the night then I'll take you to your friends. Instead of resting here come here." Sesshomaru said and stood up.

"What?!" Kagome asked surprised.

"Oh for pity's sake just come here. I'm not going to bite you." Sesshomaru said and Kagome got up and he picked her up then they took off flying. 

"Oh gods I'm afraid of hights." Kagome said griping onto his shirt and closing her eye's tightly.

Humans… Sesshomaru thought.

****

In The Western Lands!

"You can let go now. we're on the ground." Sesshomaru said to Kagome released him really quickly and started blushing.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and turned away from him and looked at the castle. 

"Kagome-chan!" a little girl yelled running out to Kagome and hugging her leg. "Sesshomaru-sama Jaken said you hated all human even Rin…" Rin said hugging his leg and started crying again.

"Rin I don't hate you. JAKEN!" Sesshomaru said in an angry tone.

"Yes my Lord…" Jaken asked slowly coming out of the castle.

"I warned you Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin come here. Sesshomaru loves you and would never hate you no matter what you do." Kagome said hugging Rin to make her stop crying.

"Are You Rin's new Mommy Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.

"Uhm…no Rin…" Kagome said blushing at the child's question.

"Why not? Rin likes Kagome-chan." Rin said.

"…Uhm…Rin you'll understand when you get older." Kagome said.

"OK! Will Kagome play with Rin?" Rin asked.

"Yeah sure what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Rin want's to go pick flowers. Will Sesshomaru-sama come and play too?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

"I'll come watch Rin. Jaken I'll deal with you later." Sesshomaru said and followed the young Rin as she drug Kagome.

She'd be a good mother…where in hell did that come from? Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kagome play hid 'n' seek with Rin after Rin had gave Sesshomaru and hand full of flowers.

"Sesshomaru come on play with us." Kagome said a little out of breath with the young Rin running after her giggling.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama please come play with Rin and Kagome-chan." Rin begged.

"Rin it's getting dark I think It's about time for your bed time." Sesshomaru said trying to get out of playing that silly human game.

"Aw please Sesshomaru-sama play with Rin it's fun." Rin said with little puppy dog eyes. 

Oh gods I hate when she does that. If I don't play she'll never leave me alone about it. Sesshomaru said then sighed.

"One game Rin then bed time." Sesshomaru said and got up then walked over to the two girls.

"You do know you have to let her win right." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah…" Sesshomaru said and looked down at the young Rin.

"Ready…go!" Rin said and she started chasing Sesshomaru who was saved by Kagome who had ran between him and Rin and distracted the young girl and was now after Kagome.

"Make it seem like you want to play. You may think it's fun!" Kagome said when she passed him.

"Oh all right." Sesshomaru said and they played until it was completely dark.

"I won I got Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Yes you won Rin now it's your bed time." Sesshomaru said.

"Aw but Rin was having fun." Rin whined.

"Can't she stay up and get a snack Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she walked up beside him.

Tag teamed…I hate being tag teamed. Sesshomaru thought.

"All right just a little longer Rin. But you will go to bed next time I say bed time promise me." Sesshomaru said then looked down at the young girl.

"Rin promises Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said and hugged his leg then ran ahead of him into the castle.

"You must really like Rin." Kagome said and smiled up at him.

"I'd die to protect her." Sesshomaru said and watched Rin all the way back to the castle then watched her run in.

Why in hell did I just tell her that? Sesshomaru thought and mentally slapped himself.

Oh man did he just tell me that he'd die to protect a human girl child none the less. Kagome thought amazed as she looked at him completely stunned.

"What?" Sesshomaru said in an annoyed tone when he noticed Kagome staring at him.

"Nothing just amazed that's all." Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan hurry." Rin yelled from the castle.

"I'm coming Rin!" Kagome yelled and ran up to the castle and followed the young girl in.

OK! When I'm around her every thing comes out of my mouth. I'm going to have to keep it in check! Sesshomaru thought as he walked into the castle.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: hope you like it. I do and you should like the next chapter I've already started it. So please review and tell me what you think.

**__**


	3. Sesshomaru Vs Naraku

**__**

InuYasha

War Is Love

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru vs Naraku

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 17, 2003

Sesshomaru finally got the young Rin to go to bed and had showed Kagome to a room beside Rin's room. She had no idea what was in the other room beside hers. She laid down to go to sleep then several hours later heard a door open and close. She thought nothing of it at first cause she was thinking more about making herself go to sleep.

Why can't I go to sleep tonight? Kagome thought to herself.

"I know I'm not used to sleeping in such beautiful rooms. And comfortable beds." Kagome said quietly to her self. Then she heard a noise over in the room beside her.

I wonder what's over there? And what is going on. Kagome thought and got up and walked out into the hall way then to the next door. She opened the door slightly and looked in but couldn't see any thing so she just walked on in.

****

*In Sesshomaru's Dream*

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Sesshomaru-sama hurt Rin." Rin said hiding behind a tree.

"Rin what did I do to hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You raped the girl. What do you think you did." Kagome's angry voice said as she walked up to the child and picked her up.

"I did no such thing. I would never do that." Sesshomaru said appalled by the idea.

"Yes Lord of the Western Lands you raped a little Human child." A male voice said from out of no where.

"I never touch Rin in that way!" Sesshomaru said and looked at Rin and Kagome with hurt in his eyes.

"Yes you did Lord Sesshomaru. And now you'll kill her too." The male voice said and appeared behind Kagome and Rin. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru.

"Don't touch her." Sesshomaru said in an angry tone.

"Too late." Naraku said and killed Kagome and Rin then went after Sesshomaru.

****

~*~*~*~*~

"Sesshomaru wake up. Wake up Sesshomaru…" Kagome said shaking him a little.

"Damn you Naraku…" Sesshomaru said angrily while he still slept.

"Sesshomaru wake up it's just a night mare. Wake up!" Kagome said and too her relief he woke up.

"What the hell…" Sesshomaru said bolting up straight.

"You were having a nightmare Sesshomaru." Kagome said

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"In her room asleep. She's safe Sesshomaru don't worry." Kagome said kneeling beside him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sesshomaru questioned trying to sound angry.

"You…you were having a nightmare…I…I just wanted to see what was wrong I'm sorry…I'll leave." Kagome said and got up and left the room.

She was worried about me…Why do I care she's just a stupid human wench of my half brothers. Sesshomaru thought then got up an hour after hearing a door open and shut. Giving Kagome time to go to sleep.

I'll go to Rin's room. Sesshomaru thought and left his room then went into Rin's room and sat down by the open window. He looked out over the gardens for a minute to see if any demons had came. Then looked over to Rin's sleeping form to see Kagome sleeping beside her.

"What the hell is she doing in here?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Sesshomaru said where's Rin…so she must be in danger… Miko's can protect." Kagome said in her sleep answering his question.

I forgot she's a Miko as well as a human. She came in here to protect Rin just because I asked a question… Sesshomaru thought then smiled a little and looked back out the window.

****

The Next Morning!

Kagome wake up to see Sesshomaru sleeping near the window evidentially fell asleep while on guard. Kagome smiled when she saw him asleep leaning against the wall.

"Kagome-chan what's Sesshomaru-sama doing in my room?" Rin asked and woke Sesshomaru.

"I don't know darling." Kagome lied and winked at Sesshomaru.

She lied to keep it a secret for my pride…she is strange…stop it take her back to your stupid half brother now! Sesshomaru thought and mentally slapped himself then got up.

"Are you hungry Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and looked at the child.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin answered and smiled as she jumped up and ran to her closet and got out a small beautiful Kimono and Sesshomaru left with one last word to Kagome. "You should have some Kimonos in your closet as well you may want to change before breakfast." Sesshomaru said and left closing the door.

"Thanks I think!" Kagome said.

He was truly worried about Rin. Kagome thought and got up and started for the door.

"Kagome-chan where are you going?" Rin asked watching her leave.

"Back to my room to change little one." Kagome said and smiled.

"Wait Rin will go with you." Rin said running after her.

"OK!" Kagome said happily taking the little girls hand then leaving the room.

Sesshomaru seemed worried so I'll stay with her. Kagome thought. Then walked into her room and changed into her Kimono as Rin changed into hers.

"Come on Rin. Sesshomaru is probably waiting on us." Kagome said smiling at the young child.

"Yeah. I hope Kagome-chan likes Sesshomaru-sama cause I like you to be with him." Rin said looking up to Kagome and smiling. They left the room and started for the dinning room looking for Sesshomaru.

"Oh there you are Sesshomaru. I thought you'd be in the dinning room." Kagome said and smiled at him while Rin hid behind her leg.

"That's not Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said pulling lightly on Kagome's Kimono.

"What do you mean Rin?" Kagome asked.

"What are you doing?" another Sesshomaru asked walking around the corner to see Kagome, Rin, and himself standing in front of him to his amazement.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused looking between both Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled and started to run to the second Sesshomaru that had appeared. Then the first Sesshomaru that they saw knocked Kagome down and went after Rin.

"Rin stop don't move!!" Kagome yelled and put her hands in front of her and Rin stopped then a shield appeared around Rin.

"Damn Miko!" the first Sesshomaru said then turned to attack Kagome.

"Kill me if you want but you still won't get to Rin! The only one that can do that is the real Sesshomaru." Kagome said knowingly leaving her self off that little list.

"Don't touch her Naraku." Sesshomaru said and saw the first Sesshomaru turn into the evil Hanyou.

"So you recognized me." Naraku said smirking.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Revenge on you and him." Naraku said.

"So you go after a child." Kagome yelled enraged by now.

"Have a problem with it?" Naraku said.

"You…never mind a child is present." Kagome said as she stood up and dusted her self off.

Good idea Sesshomaru and I slept with Rin last night and that I didn't let her out of my sight this morning. Kagome thought as she looked up at Naraku.

I knew that dream was an indication of something. Sesshomaru thought.

"Kagome stay back." Sesshomaru commanded as he walked around Rin over to Naraku.

"Oh. What's the great Sesshomaru going to do?" Naraku said mockingly.

"Get out of my home and off my lands Naraku!" Sesshomaru said letting a growl escape his lips.

"Or what?" Naraku said.

"I'll kill you." Sesshomaru said dangerously.

"In front of the child." Naraku said and smirked he knew he had Sesshomaru there.

"Sesshomaru if you can kill him do it. I've got Rin." Kagome said as she hugged the scared and shaking child.

"Damn Miko bitch." Naraku said angrily.

"That settles it. Leave or die." Sesshomaru growling at Naraku.

"What if I don't want too." Naraku said.

"That's your death wish not mine." Sesshomaru said and started walking towards Naraku again.

"It's easier to fight out side." Naraku said turning and walking away knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't attack him while he's walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously.

"What's going on my Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Just take care of Rin!" Sesshomaru ordered and continued to follow Naraku.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken said scampering away in search of the young Rin.

****

Back in the Castle!

"Jaken is there a bow and arrow here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes why wench." Jaken asked.

"Don't call me a wench or I'll kick you like a foot ball, toad. I want one that's why." Kagome said dangerously.

"Humans…" Jaken said and left Kagome and Rin in the hallway near a window so they could watch Sesshomaru fight with Naraku. The fight had already begun.

"Stupid toad." Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan's right. Toad is stupid." Rin said and earned a smile from Kagome as she tried not to laugh.

"Here Human." Jaken said handing the bow and arrows over to Kagome.

"Thanks toad." Kagome said and ran the way Sesshomaru and Naraku had earlier.

I can In chant these like the ones I brought back from my time. Kagome thought as she ran out side and looked around for Naraku and grabbing a arrow and readying it. She spotted them and got a little closer.

Naraku had Sesshomaru pinned and was about to give his finishing blow when he felt an arrow in his chest and looked up to see Kagome standing there with another arrow ready to shoot. He staggered up and back wards. 

"Sesshomaru are you all right?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine wench." Sesshomaru said as he got up very slowly and staggered around.

"It's Kagome…Ka-go-me! It's not hard to say damn it." Kagome said angrily.

"Oh shut up." Naraku yelled and started after Sesshomaru again.

"Don't you ever frikin die damn." Kagome said and shot her other arrow and hit him. "Now that one had more of my energy you jerk!" she said when Naraku stopped and fell down not moving.

"OK! You're one crazy human, wench." Sesshomaru said.

"I swear if you don't start using my name I'll slap you. I don't care if you are a Inu-Youkai!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok! You're crazy Kagome. Happy!" Sesshomaru said leaning against a tree.

"Yes thank you. I use your name so I just think it's proper that you use mine. Now lets get you taken care of." Kagome said happily walking over to Sesshomaru placing her Bow over her shoulder.

"I don't need help." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine then waltz your happy but up to your room or at least into the castle." Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"You're persistent aren't you." Sesshomaru said looking at her a little funny.

"Yes. Now are you going or do I have to make you." Kagome asked.

"Oh hell… I can't." Sesshomaru said and looked down at his leg.

"All right put your arm around my shoulders and you can up some of you weight on me instead of your leg." Kagome said walking over to him.

"This is embarrassing." Sesshomaru hissed.

"OH stop your bitching the quicker we get inside the less embarrassing it'll be." Kagome said.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and leaned some of his weight on Kagome as she helped him into the castle.

"Now where your room or some place else?" Kagome asked.

"My study. That way." Sesshomaru said and nodded to a hallway on the right.

"All right." Kagome said and started the way he had nodded. When they got to the end of the hall she opened the door and led him in. "Sit here for a second." She said setting him down on a chair near a fireplace. She kneeled down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to look at your leg. I can speed up the healing process." Kagome said and smiled at him placing her hand over the wound on his leg and putting some of her Miko powers to work.

"I said I'd take you back today." Sesshomaru said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You're hurt so I'll just stay here for a while." Kagome said taking her hands off his leg. "It'll still take time to heal properly but it won't take as long. Are you injured any where else?" She said and smiled at him.

"Well yeah but it'll heal with in a week." Sesshomaru said dismissively. 

"All right. Didn't you say something about breakfast earlier?" Kagome asked.

"I did. Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh I left her with Jaken, dumb toad. No offense but I hate that thing it's so annoying." Kagome said and looked a little funny at Sesshomaru that made him laugh a little.

"I don't like him either to tell you the truth." Sesshomaru said.

"Well can you make it to the dinning room?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I can, can you?" Sesshomaru said and smirked.

"Don't be a smart ass. I'm going to go get Rin. We'll meet you there." Kagome said and got up to leave.

"Knowing Jaken he's left her some where." Sesshomaru said standing as well to leave his study.

"I'll find her." Kagome said and opened the door and walked out then held it open for Sesshomaru.

"See you in the dinning room then." Sesshomaru said and walked past her.

"Yeah." Kagome said and walked up the stairs.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks ~*~*~ Yaiko Youkai


	4. Inuyasha Arrives

**__**

InuYasha

War Is Love

Chapter 4

Inuyasha Arrives

By: Yaiko Youkai

July 6, 2003

It's been a week since they faced Naraku. All of Sesshomaru's wounds have healed except his leg. He's still limping a little like a wounded little puppy_. (Oh isn't he so cute…^_^)_ Kagome now has all the shards but three Kouga's. Kagome sat down at her normal place on Sesshomaru's right for dinner. While Rin sat in front of her Sesshomaru of course sat at the head of the table. Kagome looked like she was lost or something.

"Kagome what's wrong?" She heard Sesshomaru asked which snapped her back to reality.

"Oh nothing." She said and smiled at him.

"All right." Sesshomaru said but he looked more worried about something.

"Sesshomaru what's bother in you? Is it me?" Kagome asked.

"No it's not you. I uhm…Could you stay here for a while longer I need some one here who can take care of Rin and the Servants." Sesshomaru said.

__

'He's being vag doesn't want Rin to know I guess.' Kagome thought as he looked at Sesshomaru then to Rin and back to Sesshomaru.

"We'll talk about it after dinner all right Sesshomaru." Kagome said and saw his slightly relax at this.

"Good idea." Sesshomaru said then started eating a little. Sesshomaru didn't eat very much at all during dinner. He manly just sat there and picked at his food.

"All right Rin if you're done go play with Jaken." He heard Kagome say.

"But Kagome-chan said she'd play with Rin." Rin whined.

"I'll be out in a moment Rin I know you want to torture Jaken." Kagome said and smiled at the child.

"Jaken go play with Rin or I'll shoot you with an arrow." Kagome said and Jaken listened.

"Shall we go to my study to talk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Was his reply and she got up and walked to the door to the Dinning room but didn't go out. She waited for Sesshomaru to follow her. 

__

'He didn't eat anything at all during dinner. He picked at his food that's so unlike him.' Kagome thought as she kept throwing him side way's glances as they walked to his study. Sesshomaru opened the door and let Kagome in first.

"What did you mean you wanted me to stay a little while longer?" Kagome asked once the door was shut.

"I need some one here who can defend the castle, take care of Rin, and make sure the Servant do their jobs." Sesshomaru said.

"Why I don't understand?" Kagome asked.

"The southern and eastern have joined forces and are thretening war with my lands. The north refuses to get involved. So if this war happens it'll be two on one their favor." Sesshomaru said.

"So that's why you haven't ate all day. Yes I will stay here. I'm going to have to start training my Miko powers though. They are good but they can be better." Kagome said.

"You realize if I loose this they'll kill you right." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I do. I'd say they'd do more then just kill a woman wouldn't you say Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Most likely. You don't have to do this." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm you're home defense Sesshomaru so don't worry about the castle or any thing else here. now you need to eat. I don't think you've ate anything since yesterday morning." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"I haven't." Sesshomaru said.

"Well then get up and let's get you something to eat." Kagome said.

"I'm not hungry." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine eat something for me. So I'll stop worrying. You going to get your self killed if this war happens. Starved to death not killed." Kagome said and started pushing him towards the door of his study. 

"All right I get the picture I'm going. I'll eat so you'll stop bugging me about it." Sesshomaru said.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" a male voice yelled as he barged into the castle.

"Oh no…" Sesshomaru groaned. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned sticking her head out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asked seeing her with relief in his eyes.

"Uhm…yeah why are you here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"I knew you had kidnapped Kagome what did you do whip out her memory too?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother as he drew Tetsiuga

"What are you talking about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't kidnap me." Kagome said stepping beside Sesshomaru as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou ran in behind Inuyasha.

"I'll kill you Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha yelled and started for Sesshomaru.

"NO!!!" Kagome yelled and stepped in front of Sesshomaru with her hands stretched out at her sides. Inuyasha stopped at looked at Kagome questioningly.

"He's the enemy Kagome. He kidnapped you." Inuyasha said.

"No Sesshomaru saved me while the people that I called friends were too busy blaming him for my disappearance. And I have all the shards but three cause of Sesshomaru's help." Kagome said angrily.

"WHAT? You have all the shards of the jewel. That means he has them doesn't he." Inuyasha yelled and pointed the Tesiuga at Sesshomaru.

"You're intelligence is far too low to be half demon." Sesshomaru said.

"Hay!" Kagome said.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru said but didn't know why he had. 'OK! I'm going mad.' He thought.

"D-did Sesshomaru just say Sorry?" Miroku said stunned.

"Inuyasha sheath Tensiuga now." Kagome said in a commanding voice.

"I'll do that once he's dead." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru-sama what's going on?" Rin asked running up to the to the Inu Youkai.

"It's nothing Rin don't worry." Sesshomaru said and picked the young girl up.

"Fine Inuyasha. SIT BOY!" Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the floor of the castle. "Oops that'll have to be fixed." She said and looked back to Sesshomaru.

"Yes but it can wait I am hungry now." Sesshomaru said.

"Come on." Kagome said taking Rin. "You look tired Rin. Go on up to bed little one." Kagome said and smiled as he sat the child down on the floor.

"All right Kagome-chan." Rin said happily and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Now for you. You're going to eat. Let's go move it." Kagome said and, to every ones amazement she started pushing Sesshomaru into a room. He didn't seem the slightest bit annoyed or angry either. Actually he was laughing at her.

"I can walk on my own Kagome." Sesshomaru said as they entered the dinning room.

"Sure sit." Kagome said and pointed to a chair.

"I'm not a dog." Sesshomaru said more amused then anything.

"I thought Inu ment dog." Kagome said and smirked when Sesshomaru sat down and crossed his arms. She just cracked up laughing when he crossed his arms.

"Hey Lil bring some of our diner back out here please." Kagome said opening the servant's door and startling half a dozen servants.

"Yes Ma'am sorry we thought you were done." The servant named Lil said and bowed slightly to Kagome.

"So did I but it seems that Lord Sesshomaru didn't eat. So I drug him back down here literally." Kagome said and smiled when Sesshomaru seemed to tense up at her words.

"My lord here is the last of the dinner we can make more if you wish my lord." One of the other servants said and backed away into the servant's door and closed it. Kagome walked over to the table.

"Do I have to stand her to make sure you eat or can I talk to our guest I guess you can call them that. Self invited that is." Kagome said and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Go talk to them I know how to eat." Sesshomaru said.

"You sure. You seemed to have forgotten over the last two day's." Kagome said.

"Go talk to them before I lose my appetite cause of being insulted." Sesshomaru said.

"All right." Kagome said happily and walked back into the main hall where every one just started staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You can order him around…" Sango said stunned.

"Not really he's just being cooperative today." Kagome said and shrugged.

"We're leaving come on Kagome." Inuyasha said and grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the door.

"Inuyasha I swear if you don't let go I'll say S. I. T." Kagome said

"We're leaving Kagome." Inuyasha repeated.

"Let go Inuyasha I'm not going anywhere." Kagome said angrily jerking her hand back.

"Are you having a problem Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked from the door.

"Nothing I can't handle are you done eating already?" Kagome asked.

"No not really. Just wondering if you needed help or something." Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you care she's not your mate." Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not yours either so why do you care." Kagome said angrily.

"We're friends Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"So where does it say in our friendship that Sesshomaru can't be a friend." Kagome asked. and Sesshomaru felt kind of sad for some reason. He couldn't explain it either.

"I don't know but some where." Inuyasha yelled. 

"Inuyasha I live here for now. I will stay by Sesshomaru's side. Now if you can't handle that then I don't know what your problem is." Kagome said and spun on her heal. She walked back over beside Sesshomaru then turned around.

"Kagome he's just a big idiot. We don't care if you're friends with him it's just he's tried to kill you on several occations." Sango said.

"If I'm not mistaken then you two tried to kill Inuyasha and myself before we became friends. Hell Inuyasha even tried to kill me when we first met." Kagome said.

"I wouldn't know are you mad at me Kagome?" Little Shippou asked.

"Oh no I could never be mad at you Shippou." Kagome said in a motherly tone as she picked him up and hugged him.

__

'She'd be a perfect mother…damn it where did that come from?' Sesshomaru thought and smiled at Kagome holding the little Kitsune.

"Oh yeah Miroku, Naraku is dead how's your hand?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku is dead. But may hand still bears she curse." Miroku said stunned.

"Maybe the Cruse takes time to reverse." Sango said hopefully.

"Or that just the next generations won't have it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha shut up. I think that the curse will still be there but it won't kill you Miroku. Cause if the cures was completely removed then it would in fact kill you. You have no other means of defense being a human and all. Now if you'd been a demon then it would have been different." Kagome said. "Sesshomaru finish eating before it gets cold." She said turning to him and making him go back into the dining room.

"Now since it is late I will show you to your room Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou." Kagome said and smiled at them.

"I'm not staying here." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine go find a tree then. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou follow me." Kagome said and started up the stairs. She turned left at he top when she normally turns right. 

"Shippou here is your room." Kagome said opening the door to let the kit in to the room.

"Sango this is yours and Miroku that is yours." Kagome said pointing to Sango's first then across the hall to Miroku's room.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said and smiled.

"You are welcome Sango. You might want to get some rest though. Explain later." Kagome said, then turned ane went back down the stairs.

****

Back In The Dining Room!

"Hey Sesshomaru I just hand an idea." Kagome said and walked back into the dinning room to see Sesshomaru sitting there asleep.

__

'I guess it can wait. I don't think he's had any sleep in a while.' Kagome thought and walked over to him and woke him up.

"Sesshomaru I think it'll be more comfortable in your room." Kagome said when he looked at her.

"I need to get back to work." Sesshomaru said shaking his head and standing up.

"Sesshomaru you need some sleep. Not a nap either I good night's sleep. Come on up to bed." Kagome said.

"I have work to do." Sesshomaru said.

"Do it in the morning you can't win a war if you're so tired you can't even eat with out falling asleep." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"All right fine. I'll go to bed." Sesshomaru said and started up the stairs with Kagome right behind him yawning.

"Oh damn." Sesshomaru said as he tried to undo his armor before going into his room.

"Here let me do it." Kagome said once they stopped out side of his door.

"Come in here." Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded and followed him inside. She undid his Armor and took his two swords and layed then by his bed. Then she walked back over to him and helped him get out of his shirt.

"There you go." Kagome said and folded his shirt and placed it over with his armor and swords.

"Thanks Kagome." Sesshomaru said to his own surprise.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru. Good night I'll see you in the morning." Kagome said and walked to the door and left the room.

"Good night Kagome." Sesshomaru said and laid down and instantly fell asleep. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long but writers Block sucks. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks 

Yaiko Youkai


	5. The Northern Lands, Neutral?

**__**

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 5

Northern Lands Stay Neutral!

By: Yaiko Youkai

August 9, 2003

Sesshomaru slept until late the next morning. Actually it was afternoon when he woke up and he felt like he wanted to go back to sleep but he got up because of all the yelling going on down stairs.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST WALK IN HERE THEN START GIVING ORDERS!!!!" he heard Kagome yell at some one.

"What are you yelling at Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned as he came down the stairs.

"Oh so the western lord didn't run like the cowered he is." The lord of the east said.

"Get out of my castle!" Sesshomaru growled.

"You heard him move it!" Kagome said threateningly.

"Nice servant I gave you. She's very loyal to you." The lord of the eastern lands said and put his hand on her cheek.

"Go to hell!" Kagome snapped and grabbed the demons hand. He pulled his hand back very quickly as if he was in pain.

"Oh you've improved Lady Kagome!" Miroku said.

"Lady?" the lord of the eastern lands said slightly confused.

"I'm a Miko moron! Hence lady Kagome no Sesshomaru isn't my mate." Kagome said then smirked at the fear in the eastern lords fear.

"This isn't over Sesshomaru! These lands won't be yours much longer!" the other lord said.

"We'll see now won't we!" Sesshomaru said in a very unemotional tone. Then the other lord left the castle.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Sango asked.

"I am not at war with him so I will not kill him _yet…_ he has yet to make me mad enough." Sesshomaru said.

"We know about the war he just delivered an ultimatum for the western lands surrender. Unconditional of course. The declaration of war was announced early this morning." Miroku said.

"And why didn't anyone come get me!!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Lady Kagome has been doing all the work since the declaration of war we saw no reason to wake you." Miroku said.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said turning to her.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I think you'll find what I've done pretty good. Hopefully!" Kagome said as she hung her head down.

"Don't do that. It doesn't fit you." Sesshomaru said tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "Thank you. Now lest go see what you've done." He said and started for his study.

"Rin, Shippou you can come out now." Kagome said behind her then followed Sesshomaru.

"We'll watch them." Sango said.

"Good thank you." Kagome said just before she went into Sesshomaru's study.

**__**

In Sesshomaru's Study!

"Now exactly how long ago was the declaration of war announced?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure I lost track of time working on this stuff. Uhm…five or six hours at the most why?" Kagome asked.

"Good we should still have about 19 hours to come up with enough to defend the castle." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru that's my job you just handle the front lines. I've got the castle figured out." Kagome said.

"You do. Well let's hear it." Sesshomaru said and sat down behind his desk.

"All right fine here you go. I have all the shards but three well Kouga has the other three with our combined force plus Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha we can defend the castle very easily." Kagome said.

"And how do you expect to get this Kouga person here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Easy. Want me to show you?" Kagome said and smiled at him.

"Sure go right a head." Sesshomaru said doubtfully. 

"All right. Since Kouga will come so will Inuyasha." Kagome said then Sesshomaru noticed that her sent increased like she was scared. 

"How do you do that?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha burst into the room then Kouga right after him.

"I learned it this morning." Kagome said and smiled. "Hold on a second." She said and walked out of the study and down the hall.

"JAKEN!!" the three guys' heard Kagome yell.

"Take care of young Rin and Shippou. Miroku, Sango follow me." She said and then re-entered the study with Sango and Miroku minutes later.

"Okay what was that about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All right well every one here except Kouga and Inuyasha knows of the war. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, and myself will be the main defense for the castle. You can leave some guards if you want Sesshomaru but the won't be needed." Kagome said and got very strange looks from Kouga and Inuyasha.

"I won't defend anything that belongs to him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha it belongs to him but if anything happens to him it's your land. Then you have to defend it all the time." Kagome said in a mater of fact way.

"I agree with Kagome I don't want dog turd here to be lord of the western lands. He's too stupid." Kouga said.

"I'll stay and fight but not for Sesshomaru. Just to prove I'm not stupid." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kouga.

"What ever you'll be taking orders from me got it you two. No I want to do this. It's I listen to Kagome's orders!" Kagome said.

"I'll not follow a woman's orders in battle." Kouga said.

"Neither will I!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh yes you will" Kagome said grabbing both their ears. "Wanta try me!" Kagome asked in a kind of threatening way.

"Nope!" Kouga and Inuyasha both said.

"Good." Kagome said and released their ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!!" some one yelled out side in the main hall of the castle.

"What?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to the study and Sesshomaru appeared behind her.

"He was on the front line." Sesshomaru said quickly before leaving the room and walking quickly over to the very beat up demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru forgive us but the advancing eastern and Southern force was to great. Our defense has fell back to a village near a creak but the advance has stopped for now." the demon said.

"Oh great it's already started. Go to the Northern Lord and ask him again to align with the western lands. Now go." Sesshomaru said then followed the demon out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the front lines. That's my place as where Kagome's is the castle and every thing around it." Sesshomaru said then continued walking.

"Wait Sesshomaru take these with you. You can look over them and use them. I can pretty well say the other two lords haven't seen these tactics." Kagome said running up to Sesshomaru with several papers in her hand.

"What did you do Kagome look up tactics from your time?" Sango asked.

"Yes actually I did." Kagome said and smiled back at Sango.

"You time?" Sesshomaru said confused.

"Yes my time. I'm not from this time. I'll explain it later." Kagome said and smiled at Sesshomaru. Then he walked out side the castle.

"Oh hey Sesshomaru send back a messenger every day to say how the front line is doing. That way I know how much time I have to train the guy's." Kagome said as she ran out after him.

"I intend to send a messenger every day." Sesshomaru said then took to the sky.

**__**

Up In The North Several Hours Later!

"I have already given my answer to Lord Sesshomaru. The north will remain neutral. I will not get my forces involved in this." The northern lord said.

"But great lord of the north it's two against one. We have started no fights we have been attacked by the East and the South for no reason and you say you will not help." Sesshomaru's guard said.

"Correct I will not help the western side nor the east and southern side of this conflicted." The northern lord said.

"The north usually helps the West do you think the people that you're father lead will be pleased to hear that you will not get involved even though the west has asked on several occasions." Sesshomaru's guard said.

"I will not repeat my father's stupidity. I will not align with the west. Now get out of my castle before I have you killed." The lord of the north said.

"Child." Sesshomaru's guard said to himself about the new lord of the north. 

"If you think for one moment that the eastern and southern alliance will end with the west's defeat you are wrong and foolish." The guard said louder then necessary, just before he left the royal room.

"My lord the boy is right they will not let us stay out of this forever." One of the lord's closest advisers said.

"I will not be like my father. I will not get involved as long as possible. If that means after the west's defeat so be it." The northern lord said.

"The west is our greatest ally. You can not turn your back on him. Cause if you do, he'll never help you." His adviser said.

"My father got involved with every little skirmish the west had with the other two lands. He got a lot of our people killed for no reason. I will not do that." The lord said stubbornly. 

"Son listen here. If you do not help the west, they will win by the way, the east and west will turn their attention to this land. Once that happens Lord Sesshomaru will turn his back to you just as you have him. That will have so much unnecessary death way more then would die now. You will be begging for his help and or guidance and he will not give it." The new lord's mother said.

"I shall think about it mother." The young lord said.

"Good but don't take too long or you will lose all support from the west." His mother said.

**__**

Back In The Western Lands!

"Lady Kagome. Our front line keeps falling back. Lord Sesshomaru say's to be ready for an attack at anytime from any side. If this keep's up Lady Kagome our front line will be the castle." A guard said.

"And how is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"He's been wounded on several occasions but refuses to leave the front line to heal. He keep's saying he must keep the advancing forces away from you Lady Kagome." The guard said.

"Tell him he can't fight if he so damn wounded he can't do any thing with out hurting somewhere. And that we are ready if any thing attacks this castle." Kagome said then noticed the door burst open.

"Lady Kagome the north remains neutral. They will not help either side." The guard Sesshomaru had sent to the Northern Lands several days ago said.

"Well I guess we're on our own then. Better this way then three against one don't you agree." Kagome said.

"Yes Lady Kagome." The two guards said.

"Well go report back to Sesshomaru both of you!" Kagome said then walked out of the dinning room with the two guards behind her heading for the main door.

"Kagome-chan where is Sesshomaru-sama and what is going on?" Rin asked.

"Nothing is wrong Rin Sesshomaru-sama will be back in a little while." Kagome said.

"Today?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No not today. He'll be back soon. Just stay in the castle Rin. Shippou make sure she stay's in the castle." Kagome said and Shippou nodded.

"Rin knows to stay in the castle. Rin don't need a body guard Kagome-chan." Rin said.

"I know Rin but see it this way you have to make sure he stay's in the castle too. So you are like brother/sister. You look out for each other." Kagome said sweetly to the child.

"Rin likes having an older brother. Can he be Rin's older brother forever?" Rin asked.

"Yes he can Rin. He'll be you're older brother forever. Right Shippou!" Kagome said.

"Yeah I like having a younger sister." Shippou said happily.

"Kagome we need your help out side!!" Sango yelled running into the main hall of the castle.

"Stay in the castle you two." Kagome said in a rushed manner as she ran out of the castle's main doors. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: don't you just love me…*grins evilly*…anyway please review and tell me what you think. Sorry I ended it there but I didn't want he chapter to go on forever.

LATER,

Yaiko Youkai


	6. Saved

**__**

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 6

Saved!

By: Yaiko Youkai

December 11, 2003

**__**

~*~*~*~*Recap~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome we need your help out side!!" Sango yelled running into the main hall of the castle.

"Stay in the castle you two." Kagome said in a rushed manner as she ran out of the castle's main doors. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn…Inuyasha get out here now!! Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the Castle.

"No stay in the castle!" Sesshomaru tried to yell back but it seemed more like a whisper as it came out.

"SESSHOMARU!!" Kagome yelled and put a shield around him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"We've been fighting for two weeks non stop my Lady. He's so wore out he can't stay awake any more. He's gave us breaks but not any to himself." One of Sesshomaru's main guards said.

"Kouga take Sesshomaru into the castle avoid Rin! I'm now in charge. Stand your ground. Inuyasha get up here and use Tegtsiega!" Kagome said taking charge quickly as she used her new found Miko skills to keep people away from Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome what would you like Sango and myself to do?" Miroku asked

"Fight. Make sure no one gets to the Castle. No one gets past this line it won't fall back anymore GOT IT!" Kagome yelled but got no answer cause every one was too busy fighting to answer her.

**__**

In Side the Castle!

"Uh…where am I?" Sesshomaru asked as he came too.

"You're in your room Sesshomaru-sama." Kouga said as he turned back around at Sesshomaru's door.

"Kouga…what are you doing in here…" Sesshomaru asked stunned.

"I just brought you in here Sesshomaru-sama. I'm leaving now to help Kagome-chan." Kouga said and turned to go back out the door when he heard Sesshomaru fall out of bed.

"I got to help Kagome…" Sesshomaru said through Gritted teeth.

"No! We can handle this. Kagome-chan is fine. You need your rest you can't even get out of bed with out hurting." Kouga said as he walked back over to Sesshomaru and put him back in bed.

"I can't let her fight by her self…she's to fragile and beautiful… Uh…did I just say that…" Sesshomaru said completely stunned as he looked up and a smiling Kouga.

"Yes! And if she heard you call her fragile she'd slap you then blush at you calling her beautiful." Kouga said.

'If he makes her happy I'm happy…but I wish I made her happy instead…' Kouga thought sadly. 

"Don't tell her I said that. I don't want her to know. She loves my stupid brother." Sesshomaru said and turned his head away from Kouga.

"Oh she don't love that Dog Turd. He's hurt her too much." Kouga said and walked back over to the door. "But don't worry Sesshomaru I won't tell her that's your job. But she's happy when she's here with you." Kouga said then left the room so Sesshomaru could think about what Kouga had just said.

'Could she really love me…no…she's a human she won't understand anything. She's my brother's human bitch.' Sesshomaru thought angrily as he cursed at him self for being so stupid. Kouga would of course run to Kagome and tell her every thing he had said.

'Only if he'd let her in and not question it…it's quite obvious that she likes him…' Kouga thought irritated with Sesshomaru.

**__**

Back Out Side!

"Kagome-Chan Sesshomaru-sama is in his room and sleeping. The young Rin-chan was no where in sight." Kouga reported to Kagome when he arrived.

"Good now help us defend the Western lands and Castle." Kagome said as she started fighting again.

"Kagome I don't know how much more of this they can take they've been fighting for two weeks straight." Sango said and motioned towards the lines of Battle.

"I know…but there's nothing else to do. The North refuses to help, Sesshomaru is so wore out he can't even stand up, and the front lines are back here at the Castle. There's nothing I can do. I won't give up Sesshomaru's Lands I won't do it." Kagome said sternly. 

'She either has got over Inuyasha and fell in love with Sesshomaru or she's lost her right mind.' Sango thought as she walked back over to help Miroku. Sango and Miroku had been placed behind the front lines in front of the doors to the Castle to prevent any intruders from entering the castle and going after the two children and a weakened Sesshomaru.

'Why am I defending the Western Lands so aggressively?' Kagome questioned but continued to fight. 

**__**

Several Day's later!

"Lady Kagome we can't take no more…just Surrender." One of Sesshomaru's guards said.

"No we can't. The West will not be concurred by these jerks. It seems like we're winning now…" Kagome said though she didn't believe one word she had just said. They were losing. They were falling back feet by feet. 

"Lady Kagome Look they've brought reinforcements to help…RETREAT!!" Another demon of Sesshomaru's guard said.

"NO!! Stay where you are that's the North! We're Saved!" another demon yelled.

"Be cautious though remember they said they wouldn't get involved." Kagome said as she watched the Northern forced coming towards them. Kagome, who looked like hell being in this battle for three day's straight was tired, wore out, and out of hope.

"It's about time the North came to help us." Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind his men.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" they all cheered.

"Huh? Sesshomaru…" Kagome said as she spun around quickly.

"Kagome I would like to thank you for taking care of my lands while I couldn't now go rest." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't just quit now…I…I can still help…a little…" Kagome said in a wore-out ragged tone.

"Monk take Lady Kagome into the Castle." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder to Miroku.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said and led Kagome back towards the castle.

"No Sesshomaru I will not go back into the castle like a weak child. I'm staying out here." Kagome said sternly as she stayed out of Miroku's grip.

"Kagome you've done enough. You need rest please return to the castle." Sesshomaru said but it was more of an order then a request.

"I will not go back to the castle. I shall stop fighting for now but I will not go running into the castle to hide." Kagome said as she stood in front of the Taiyoukai.

"Very well but please do retreat to a safer distance?" Sesshomaru said this time as a request instead of an order as he looked her in the eyes.

"All right. I'll do that if it makes you feel better." Kagome said and started to go towards the wall of the castle away from the fighting.

"Thank you." Miroku thought he heard Sesshomaru say with a sigh. Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the battle while Kagome rested. Inuyasha looked like hell he had scratches across his face and a long rip in his shirt where you could see a slightly deep gash on his side but he continued to fight. Kouga has several cuts on his upper body and a deep gash on his right leg, which seemed to slow him down to where he could be hit repetitive times by the same demon but also continued to fight.

Sango and Kirara were in the air trying to take out as many demons from the air so they could help as much as possible. Miroku was about 20ft away from the entrance to the castle making sure no demon even got close enough to get into the castle.

"Lord of the Western lands, the Lord of the North sends his best regards. And regrets that he did not join earlier to help you and your army." A Northern demon said as he reported to Sesshomaru.

"Right. Give the Lord of the North my thanks and best regards as well." Sesshomaru said and then started fighting just after the demon left his side bowing respectfully to the Taiyoukai.

The combined forces of the North and West seemed to be way too much for the East and South after only about 20 minutes cause they soon started to retreat the way the West had earlier. Sesshomaru looked around as if in slow motion to look at all the fighting going on since they were now winning he wanted to take in the victory, all of the Victory. When some thing happened. He stopped and looked down at his chest to see a lot of blood coming from there. He looked up to see the Lord of the East standing there with his blood on his hands staring victoriously at Lord Sesshomaru who then fell face first to the ground in shock.

"SESSHOMARU…"Kagome yelled but got no answer as she ran to his side.

"Ka-Kag-Kagome…I…I..." Sesshomaru whispered as he tried to stay conscious.

"You what Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on his face to calm him a little. He closed his eyes at the touch of her hand to his cheek.

"I…I…know you will…hate me for this…but…I have to say it…" Sesshomaru whispered even lower as he opened his eyes.

"Say what Sesshomaru I won't be mad or hate you." Kagome said and smiled weakly to him with tears in her eyes.

"I…I think… I fell…in…love with you Kagome…" Sesshomaru said and looked at her for a moment to see what her reaction was and she was shocked. "Kagome?" he asked cause he couldn't stand the silence any more. The battle was still raging on but all he could hear and see was Kagome.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked with tears streaming down her face now.

"I'm sorry I…I never wanted to hurt you…nor for you to leave me…" he said then closed his eyes again.

"Sesshomaru I won't leave you. I promise." He heard her whisper in his ear as he felt tear drops land on the side of his face. Then he felt her kiss his cheek and he didn't hear, feel, or see anything else cause he had passed out.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Kagome heard several demons in his army yell.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered and put her hand over him then smiled when she realized he was still alive. Then she stood up and turned to the Lord of the East. "You'll Pay For His Pain I Swear It!" she said angrily as she glared at the Lord of the East.

"You're the wench I gave to him!" the Eastern Lord said recognizing her.

"And the Miko that will take what life you have left away from you for the pain you've cause Sesshomaru." Kagome said and smirked at the fear in the Eastern Lords Eyes.

"Kagome's never killed any one in battle nor ever threatened to do so." Sango thought as she flew over head. 'Could she be over Inuyasha and now lover Sesshomaru so quickly?' She asked herself in her thoughts as she watched the East and South retreat as every demon for himself and she smiled.

"Your Army may be retreating but you're going no where excepted to Hell! The seventh depth of Hell maybe if I feel like it." Kagome said and smirked at him taking steps away from her.

"No, no please I'm sorry I…Uh…I didn't mean to…" the Eastern Lord said.

"And you are full of shit too. Cowered. Afraid of a Miko." Kagome started laughing as she walked towards him. She put her hands up and the Eastern Lord ran into something solid but there was nothing there.

"What's this!?!" He yelled frantically and ran in another direction, which he did, the same thing as before ran into something solid. And Kagome broke out into laughter again.

"Baka Demon Lord." Kagome said and started glaring at him again. "It's a wall that I can control the size of want to see if I can make it smaller?" she said tauntingly. 

"N-n-no…Miko I'm sorry Please spare my life. I'll give you my army for my life." The Easter Lord said frantically trying to keep himself alive.

"You Hurt Sesshomaru. Your army hurt Sesshomaru under your orders. You shall pay for his Pain and the Pain of his men." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at the demon lord as her invisible walls started to lose in on him.

"Miko please I beg of you." he said desperately. 

"No! You shall pay for every thing that has been done to Sesshomaru since this war started!" she said angrily as she glared at him. By this time the walls were only a foot away from him on each side.

"Miko Please. Forgive me! Please I beg of you!" he continued as the walls continued to close in on him.

"Ka-Kagome…stop!" she heard a soft familiar voice say and she obeyed it. Then turned to see Sesshomaru looking up at her weakly.

"Sesshomaru you should rest. Do not worry your self with what I am doing." She said as she kneeled back down beside him making sure to keep her walls around the Lord of the East.

"Ka-Kagome…Please stop…you are too…pure and good for this." Sesshomaru said and smiled up at her weakly as he placed a hand on her face.

"All right for you Sesshomaru I'll stop but he's going to stay in that Box for a while." Kagome said and laughed a little but stopped when she saw the pain it caused him to laugh at her comment. "Come on let's get you up to your room to rest. Miroku, Kouga!" Kagome yelled and they both came running.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Can you two carry Sesshomaru up to his room for me please?" Kagome asked pleasantly as she took the hand that had been on her cheek into her hand.

"Yes Lady Kagome but Kouga is wounded pretty badly." Miroku said.

"Well what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and heard the lowest growl she had ever heard. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru and put a finger on his lips. "Shush Sesshomaru he may be the only help to get." She said then removed her finger from his lips.

"Inuyasha is also severely wounded." Kouga said in a sad tone.

"Kagome He may be able to help he looks in fairly good condition and he seems awfully worried about Sesshomaru." Sango said as she landed beside her friend since the battle had ended and the war seemed over since they had the Eastern Lord held as a captive until he is killed or Sesshomaru releases him.

"Kagome I don't like help…" Sesshomaru whispered as he tried to get up.

"Well if you are going to more around roll over so it's easier to pick you up. You will be carried up to your room Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a forceful way.

"I think you've… been around me too… long." Sesshomaru said as he rolled over and winced in pain as he did so.

"Lady Kagome they say you wish me to do something for you?" a tall demon with fox ears and three fox tails asked bowing very respectfully to her.

"Yes! I do. What is your name first?" Kagome said and smiled at the Kitsune Demon.

"I am Yoshinori, Lady Kagome." The tall Kitsune Demon said as he looked worriedly to Sesshomaru.

"Well Yoshinori I would like for you to help the Monk here take Lord Sesshomaru up to his room." Kagome said but Sesshomaru didn't like it so he frowned at the statement. It wasn't that she was asking for help for him but the fact that she called him 'Lord' Sesshomaru. He didn't like her calling him 'Lord' Sesshomaru.

"Yes Lady Kagome." Yoshinori said and cast a weary glance at his Lord who gave a nod in response to the unasked question of Yoshinori's. 

**__**

Several Minutes Later! 

Yoshinori and Miroku carried Sesshomaru up to his room as Kagome followed. Kagome sent Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sango who all had followed her back into the hall along with Yoshinori and Miroku. She let the door close then crossed over to Sesshomaru's bed.

She sat down beside him and smiled then started to take off what was left of his armor. She had it off in a minute then started on his shirt when he grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I need your top off so I can have a clear chance to heal your wound. May I proceed?" she asked just to be polite she had no intention of letting him lay there in pain for a long time.

"Yes." Was all he said then released her hand and she continued undoing his shirt. She lifted him up a little and slid his shirt off completely then laid him back down.

"I don't mean to hurt you Sesshomaru but it may hurt a little I've never tried to heal a wound this sever before." She said and looked at him as if she was asking for his permission to continue now. Sesshomaru only nodded and she put her hands over his wound and closed her eyes. She started to glow a bright crystal blue color then Sesshomaru had to bit his lip because of the pain she was now causing but not realizing it.

Sesshomaru put up with the pain until it intensified a great deal as Kagome put more of her powers into the healing process and he yelled not meaning to. Kagome broke the link between her and him and looked at him sadly before collapsing over his waist unconscious.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he burst through the door to see Sesshomaru unconscious again along with Kagome Unconscious laying over him. Yoshinori ran in after Inuyasha and grabbed him dragging him back into the hallway. Then Yoshinori walked back into the room and shut the door again this time making sure Inuyasha couldn't burst through it again.

Yoshinori walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and picked up Kagome then walked over to the other side of his bed and laid the young Miko down beside Sesshomaru. He then walked over and sat down by the window to watch for enemy's if any had the audacity to try and attack now. He fell asleep after several hours of watching the two sleep, and the trees blow in the wind caring the sweet sent of Sakura with it.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey I hope every one liked this chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had a lot of trouble lately. So I'll just leave it at that. Please leave a review for this chapter I'd love to know what every one thinks about it. 

Thanks,

Yaiko Youkai


	7. Aftermath

**__**

Inu Yasha

War is Love

Chapter 7

Aftermath

By: Yaiko Youkai

February 29, 2004

**__**

Sesshomaru woke the next morning with some one cuddled up next to him and he had his arms wrapped around the person. That person was laying in his tail sleeping happily. He opened his eyes reluctantly and looked over to see it was Kagome and he tried to pull her closer to him to find just moving was painful.

"Lord Sesshomaru do not move." He heard and looked towards the voice to see Yoshinori sitting in front of the window smiling at his lord.

"How long have you been in here?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to sit up just to fall back beside Kagome painfully. 

Kagome groaned as she woke up quickly cause of Sesshomaru falling. She looked over to see him gritting his teeth painfully. "Sessh you all right?" she asked seeing him in pain and not paying attention to the other guy in the room.

"I'm fine Kagome…" Sesshomaru said placing a clawed hand up to caress her soft cheek.

"Stay still though…It looks what I did yesterday made it worse." Kagome said sadly looking down away from his soft amber eyes after seeing the wound on his chest was worse.

"I'll be fine Kagome." Sesshomaru said placing a finger under her chin to make her look back into his loving soft amber eyes.

"Did you mean it yesterday?" Kagome asked, as she looked into his eyes which turned to his normal unemotional state as he pulled his had away from her. "You didn't…" she said sadly then stood up and started for the door and left his room.

"Why not tell her my lord?" his guard asked after Kagome was out of earshot. 

"She loves my stupid half brother. That's why." Sesshomaru said and sighed as he looked out the window sadly.

**__**

Several Day's Later!

The Western Lands had finally been joined by the Northern Lands to defeat the Eastern and Southern lands in the war. It had ended several day's ago but Kagome refused to leave so Inuyasha and the others stayed.

"Kagome we are leaving!" Inuyasha said storming into Sesshomaru's room where Kagome was taking care of him.

"Fine go on. But I'm staying." She said firmly.

"No Kagome you are not staying her with that Bastered!" Inuyasha yelled then grabbed her arm and drug her off Sesshomaru's bed where she was seated mending to his wounds.

"AW LET GO INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled angrily as she tried to get free of him.

"Inuyasha…leave her alone…" the tired voice of Sesshomaru's said. He had nearly been killed during the final battle of the war and has not yet fully recovered. 

"Oh and what are you going to do? I can kill you very…" Inuyasha said but was cut off when he was thrown into the wall behind him.

"Leave Him Alone Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily as she glowed a light blue color.

"So…it's over between us. Friends and every thing is over because of HIM!" Inuyasha yelled getting in her face.

"No Inuyasha because of you! Now Get Out!" Kagome yelled and pointed towards the door.

"Fine! Have that Bastered no one else want's him!" Inuyasha said then turned to leave.

"Leave her alone now…" Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha as he tried to stand up.

"No Sessh. Lay back down." Kagome said worriedly then blushed furiously when she realized she had called him 'Sessh' instead of Sesshomaru.

'Sessh? I have a nickname now…' Sesshomaru thought and smiled at Kagome.

"SESSH! YOU'VE EVEN NICKNAMED HIM!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he spun back around to face her. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MATE WITH HIM TOO!!" he yelled angrily.

"Why do you care what I do Inuyasha. You have Kikyou. That's all that has ever mattered to you. I'm just a shard detector remember!" Kagome said, as tears streamed down her face but she refused to look at him she was facing Sesshomaru.

"Leave Her Alone Right Now! Get Out Inuyasha. Out Of My Castle And Off My Lands!!" Sesshomaru growled angrily. 

"Why do I care!" Inuyasha said to hurt Kagome.

"OUT!!" Sesshomaru yelled as he stood up this time growling and baring his fags at Inuyasha.

"No Sessh. You need to get your rest." Kagome said placing her hands on his chest lightly as she looked up into his eyes.

'Could she love me instead of my half whit brother?' Sesshomaru asked in his thoughts then laid back down. Kagome sat beside him and started looking at his wounds again which seemed to be nearly healed.

'Well it seems Sessh is only week now. He'll be up in the next day or so.' Kagome thought and smiled.

'How could she betray me like this?!' Inuyasha asked himself angrily as he glared at her and his half brother. He turned then stormed out of the room seething with anger.

"Jerk!" Kagome said as she glared at the door.

"Kagome?" she heard Sesshomaru say. She turned back to him smiling at him. She didn't show any signs of being angry.

"Yes Sessh?" she asked while she smiled at him.

"Uh…why do you call me Sessh? I thought you loved that half whit brother of mine." Sesshomaru asked slightly confused.

"I thought I did love him. But I don't. I don't mean anything to him I never have. I'm just a shard detector and purifier." Kagome said and saw Sesshomaru relax and release a breath he had obviously been holding. "The first time I called you Sessh was a surprise to even me but you didn't seem to mind the name. Do you?" she asked hoping she hadn't offended him in anyway.

"Not with you saying it." Sesshomaru said and smiled at her. 'I'm setting my self up to get hurt. I know it. She's human she has no way of knowing what I feel. She hated me for two years. I've hurt her and her friends…' Sesshomaru thought then looked sadly away from her.

"Sessh what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Kagome who do you love?" Sesshomaru asked and looked back at her with a hopeful look on his face, which he wasn't trying to hide from her. He hadn't planed on asking that but he wanted to know now that he had asked it.

"I…I...don't know… I'm confused. Once I thought I loved Inuyasha but now…" she said and looked down at her hands in her lap. Sesshomaru looked away from her sadly. 

'I knew it. Setting my self up to be hurt. She's human it shouldn't hurt but it does.' Sesshomaru thought and closed his eyes.

"…But now I think it's you." Kagome said putting her hand on his arm. And his eyes shot open as he looked at her surprised.

"Me…" he said stunned as he searched her eyes for any signs of doubt and he couldn't find any. "But how could you love me, I'm demon, I've tried to kill you, your friends hate me, my own half brother hates me." He said sunned as he looked away from Kagome out the window in his room.

"Sessh listen closely. If you wanted us dead we'd been dead a long time ago. I know that. Once they realize this they won't hate you." Kagome said and smiled down at Sesshomaru making him look back to her. "Now who do you love?" she asked and held his hand in hers.

"Has been and always will be you no matter what ever happens." Sesshomaru said taking his free hand and tracing her face with his fingers and smiled at her lovingly.

"Lord Sesshomaru if you feel well enough we must talk of the Eastern Lord that you still hold captive. And the Southern Lords punishment for such an act against you and your lands." The Northern Lord said as he just walked into Sesshomaru's room.

"Do you not know how to knock sir?" Kagome said as she looked over to the Northern Lord annoyed.

"Wench this doesn't concern you." the Northern Lord said as he glared at Kagome for second.

"Do not call Kagome a Wench Do you understand me Tokito." Sesshomaru growled at the other lord.

"Protective of a Human Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Tokito asked as he watched Sesshomaru try to stand when Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head 'no' 

"Sesshomaru this business can wait get your rest." Kagome said and smiled at him

"We'll talk of this later Tokito." Sesshomaru said and laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Now that's a whipped Inu…" Lord Tokito said as he left the room. 

Sesshomaru growled at being called a 'whipped Inu' "If he wasn't the Northern Lord…" he said and growled as he thought of all the things he'd do to him had he not been the Northern Lord.

"Why won't you do anything to the Northern Lord?" Kagome asked as she sat back down beside him on the bed.

"He is the son of the only Lord I ever got a long with and dared to call my friend." Sesshomaru said and looked away from Kagome out the window.

"Oh…what happened to the boy's father? Why is he the Lord now?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshomaru sadly.

"Kishino was killed in a fight just as I arrived to help…I was to late…Tokito vowed never to help the West once he took over. Cause his father was killed in a war between East/South and North/West. Then I was to late to help in that battle…" Sesshomaru said as he kept his gaze away from Kagome. "It was all my fault…" he said as he closed his eyes like he was remembering something.

"Was there anything you could have done to get there quicker?" Kagome asked as she watched Sesshomaru closely.

"Any number of things I could have done…I could have went without my army and arrived before the battle began. I could have finished the battle between the South and us long before it ended and arrived quicker. I could have avoided the battle between us and the South…" Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Sesshomaru you would have been no use to the North alone with out your army. The Battle ended when it did because that's when it was supposed to end. And you could not have avoided the battle." Kagome said putting a hand on his cheek to make him look at her. "I'm sorry for what happened but there was nothing you could have done to prevent it from happening." She said and smiled lightly.

"I could have used Tensaiga. But Tokito, then a teenager, attacked me to get revenge for his fathers death…I could have brought him back…" Sesshomaru said and looked away from Kagome again.

"You were trying to bring my father back…" Tokito said stunned and confused as he walked back into the room.

"Yes, Then I only had Tensaiga." Sesshomaru said and looked at Tokito sadly.

"What's your sword got to do with it?" Tokito asked still confused.

"Tensaiga opposite of Tetsusaiga. Tensaiga gives life back to the dead, while Tetsusaiga can kill a hundred demons with on stroke. The two most powerful swords ever. Tetsusaiga held by Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands and Tetsusaiga held by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother." Kagome explained as she looked at Tokito.

"I…I was a fool then…" Tokito said and looked down at the floor.

"No you just didn't understand. I tried to explain it but you wouldn't listen to me. That's why your mother intervened." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't remember my mother getting between us." Tokito said as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Of course you don't. You're hated towards me blinded you from every thing else, even when you hit your mother to get to me. I never struck you during that fight and never will. I gave my word to your father, my friend, that if I couldn't bring him back if something happened that I would always protect you and your mother." Sesshomaru said as he sat up.

"It's my fault that my father is dead then…all my fault…" Tokito said and started for the door.

"Tokito." Sesshomaru said and watched him stop in front of the door. "Your father knew he would die in that battle and that you wouldn't understand. He wanted you to have this if you ever came to the point where you understood every thing." Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out something neatly wrapped in a silk cloth then handed it to Tokito.

"What is it?" Tokito asked as he took it from Sesshomaru.

"Unwrap it and see. It was your fathers. I gave it to him and he wanted to have it." Sesshomaru said and watched Tokito unwrap the sword. "It's the Tenki sword." He said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: I hope every one likes this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but it's here now. Haha… anyway leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
